new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AdditionSubtraction/Plus/Minus's Smash Bros Lawl Best to Worst List
Hey Everyone. Saw quite a Number of these on this Wiki, so I may as well make one myself. 'OG Lawl (Chincherrinas):' 1. Mama Luigi 2. Don Ramon 3. Mary 4. Yomika 5. New Hercules 6. Weird Al 7. IB 8. Madosuki 9. Nostalgia Critic 10. Dr. Robotnik 11. Scanty and Kneesocks 12. Angry Video Game Nerd 13. Leondias 14. Aya Drevis 15. Nicolas Cage 16. King Harkinian 17. Frollo 18. Panty and Stocking 19. M.Bison 20. Carlos Trejo 21. Gaston 22. Dr. Wily 23. Sheev 24. Codec Snake 25. Tommy Wiseau 26. Jamie Maussan 27. J. Jonah Jameson 28. Best Hercules 29. Derek Zoolander 30. Billy Mays 31. Hitler 32. Hank Hill 33. Chris Bores (The Irate Gamer) 34. Haruhi 35. I.M. Meen 36. Guile 'YTPGUY's Lawl (YTPGuy):' 1. Toon Dr. Mario 2. CDI/Toon Mario 3. Spongebob 4. Bill Nye 5. Morshu 6. Patrick 7. CDI Ganon 8. CDI Link 9. Smosh 10. Dark Helmet 11. Ralph 12. Ophelia Chill 13. 9-Volt 14. Annoying Orange 15. Genesis Michael Jackson 16. Cosmo 'Lawl X (Agito90):' '1. GWDLGEAH (Guy who doesn't like green eggs and ham) 2. Ruby 3. Hitoshi 4. Peridot 5. Konata 6. Yuno 7. Gordon Ramsey 8. Mr Bean 9. Robbie Rotten 10. Plankton 11. Scott Pilgrim 12. Mabel Pines 13. Stewie 14. Sora 15. Zim 16. Stinkmeaner 17. Michael Rosen 18. Lemongrab 19. Jen Masterson 20. Tomo 21. Deadpool 22. Lucy Loud 23. Fluttershy 24. Senator Armstrong 25. Trip 26. Serph 27. Pinkie Pie 28. Abridged Kaiba 29. Karl Pilkington 30. Game Grumps 31. Abridged Marik 32. Angry German Kid 'Lawl Nova (Skapokon): 1. Vinesauce Joel 2. Seymour Skinner 3. ASDFGuy 4. Mega Drive 5. Irene 6. Katie Tiedrich 7. Reddy 8. Toon Waluigi 9. CDI Zelda 10. Crack Figure 11. Saturn 12. Toon Donkey Kong 13. 60's Spiderman 14. Metal Head 15. Samuel L. Jackson 16. Star Butterfly 17. Timmy's Dad 18. Toon Guybrush 19. Dreamcast 20. Dipper Pines 21. Jade Harley 22. Toon K. Rool 23. 60's Batman 24. Dr. Doofenshmirtz 25. Yzma 26. Hat Kid 27. Vince Offer 28. Perry the Platypus 29. Bipper 30. Captain N 31. John Di Micco 32. Zack and Tetris 33. Sheldon Cooper 34. Worst Hercules 'Lawl ARL (ARL):' 1. AOSTH Sonic 2. Willy Wonka 3. Scout 4. Solder 5. Pyro 6. Inspector Gadget 7. Medic 8. Spy 9. Michael Jordan 10. Engineer 11. Heavy 12. Demoman 13. Sniper 'Lawl Meta (Kirb-Star):' 1. MissingNo 2. Etemon 3. Diglett 4. CDI Ganon 'Lawl MAD (Peez-Dah):' 1. Gay/CDI Luigi 2. UDK/Best Marisa 3. Mormon Jesus 4. Cartoon Ganon 5. Sabrina Skunk 6. (Return Of) Jafar 7. Van Darkholme 8. Linkara 9. Movie Bison 'Throw Some Lawl Back At Them/TSLBAT (Miro Floydike):' 1. Waligie 2. Melies Moon 3. Spitting image Ronald Reagan 4. 60's Moomintroll 5. Warlus Grandpa 6. Globglogabgalab 7. ODEMH (Only Disturbing Effect In Most Haunted) 8. Bluster Kong 9. Hulk Hogan 10. Dr. Nick Laslowicz 'Lawl Beatdown (Shadbad88):' 1. Edd 2. Tord 3. Tom 4. Matt 5. Kiran 6. Homestar Runner 7. Rosalene 8. Gary Oak 9. The Thwomps 10. Dan Backslide 11. Viola 12. Strong Bad 13. John Egbert 14. Psycho Dad 15. Markiplier 16. Watts 17. Karkat Vantas 18. Mama Umbridge 19. Frisk 20. Stephen Quire 'Lawl What-if (ThatChessyBastard):' 1. Smol Nozomi 2. Starbomb Link 3. Caddicarus 4. Inori Aizawa 5. Edd/Double D 6. Yeet Sayori 7. Eddy 8. Brad Armstrong 9. Ed 10. Bloody Gir 11. Larry The Cucumber 12. Rolf 13. GIR 14. Kaminashi Nozomi 15. Actual Sloth 16. Rick & Morty 17. Tito Dick Dickman (BABYEH) 'Lawl Liquid Crystal/LLC (Debawcks):' 1. 80's Nickelodeon Pinball 2. Weegee 3. Spingebill 4. Bootleg Pikachu 5. Xander Mobus 6. Toon Reitanna 7. Mira 8. Best Spongebob 9. Board James 10. Peacock 11. Poppy 12. ZALGO 13. MS Paint Guy 14. Vault Boy 15. Richard Watterson 16. RED 17. NooB 18. Lapis Lazuli 19. Dynamite Headdy 20. Toon Q*Bert 21. Slapstick 22. Terezi 23. Undyne 24. John Madden 25. Chell 26. Marionette/Puppet 27. Pitfall Larry 28. Best Pinkie Pie 29. Movie Daisy 30. Flowey 31. W.D Gaster 32. Golden Freddy 33. Obsidian/Minkie Pie 34. Bite Victim 35. Princess Mindy 36. Magikarp 'DLC:' 1. Toon Yoshi 2. Eugene H. Krabs 3. Goomba 'Lawl Demic (Demicstudios/Esrion):' 1. Yee/Oro 2. Sabitsuki 3. Testiman 4. DarkSydePhil (DSP) 'Lawl L-NEO (Renegade Jade):' 1. Silvagunner 2. Panchito Spongebob 3. Yamamura 4. Hexagon 5. Shovel Knight 6. Jyushimatsu 'Smashstation Lawl Stars (Melted Sherbert):' 1. Newmaker 2. Serval 3. Utena 4. Dunkey 5. Jupiter 'Lawl Neon (SapphireSpoon):' 1. Sprite Megaman 'Lawl Zero (Hammer Man):' 1. Untold Paper Luigi 2. Toon Eggman 3. Wile E. Coyote 4. Black Friday Woody 5. Pokey 6. Optimus Prime 7. Space Ghost 8. Buzby 9. Shaggy 10. Toon Pac-Man 11. Sixshot 12. Space Ghost 13. Headmaster Galvatron 14. JibJab Bush 'Lawl Soul (SilentChatterbox 52):' 1. Chell 2. The Chosen One/Animation 3. Alexander Hamilton 4. Lewis 5. Big Cookie 6. Sans 'All Star Smashers (Exotix/Goos):' 1. Greg Heffley 2. Lee Anderson 3. Super Minecraft Kid (Note: I'm Only ranking the Newest Movesets) 'Lawl Encore (TheScentofPlums):' 1. Gay Spaghetti Chef 2. Ratboy Genius 3. Nico Yazawa 4. Madeline 5. Quote 6. Kirbopher 'Lawl Take 2 (Boopidee):' 1. Khonjin 2. Untold Paper Mario 3. Hypergon 4. John Freeman 5. Umlaut 6. Gmod Player 7. Space Invader 8. Green De La Bean 9. Yung Venuz 'Lawl Starstruck (Dash):' 1. Soos 2. K.O 'Lawl Quartz: (Soda/Dolly/Jasper):' 1. Mimi 2. Anjelo 'Lawl Nebula (SomeGuyOnTheInternet):' 1. Gordon Ramsey 'Lawl Peak Academy (David Rycan):' 1. Paper Mario 2. Hajime Hinata 3. Eevee 4. Jaiden 5. Crazy Dave 6. Henry Stickmin 7. Lightbulb 8. James 'Lawl Galaxy (Interior Crocodile Alligator/Jmitch):' 1. Sonmari 2. Papyrus 3. Hacked Sonic 4. Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 5. Rex Salazar 'A Super Smash Bros Lawl Thing/ASBLT (Best Version of Hercules):' 1. Commercial Kirby 2. Problem Sleuth 3. Quint 4. Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff 5. Retold Shrek 6. Mr. Burns 7. Burnt Face Man 8. CATS 9. Proto 10. Assistant 11. Savant 12. SMG4 Steve 'Lawl Aureus (Shrekles):' 1. MCAP Steve 2. Pivot Stickfigure 3. Scratch Cat 4. Micheal P 5. Memeulous 'Lawl Mayhem (Matrics):' 1. Urotsuki 2. Junkrat 'Lawl Joust (Sxips):' 1. Koopa Kid 'Lawl Assault (Luis Saladbar):' 1. AIM 2. Mr. Bump 3. Erin Esurance 'Lawl Nitro (Dark92Enigma):' 1. Retardgamer 2. Rainbow Dash 'Lawl Dreams (Star-Lux):' 1. Osaka 2. Tamatoa 'Lawl Cosmic Lotus (Steve-Parallax):' 1. Boxman Category:Blog posts